Wally and Kuki
by buddygirl1004
Summary: KND version of Romeo and Juliet; one of us girls fave plays! Someone had to do it! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Wally and Kuki

Don't own Romeo and Juliet that belongs to the greatest play writer in the world William Shakespeare. Will be written like his play so if thee do not like olden speak then thee shall nit read.

Buddy: Hey guys I'm just leaving; Shakespeare ain't my thing. *Walks out of Room*

Girls: Hey guys! And most of you know our mom was a major mythology nut, in addition she was a lover a Shakespeare; as kids she made all of us; (Quads, Beckah, and the twins) read Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet was mandatory to learn by heart, mom did, so us girls did so it will be line for line. It also will take place in Shakespearean times but with the characters so enjoy! First chap will be the cast and who they are for people who don't know the wonderful things about Romeo and Juliet.

Cast:

Romeo: Wally-The son and heir of Beatles and Lady Beatles. A young man of about sixteen, Wallabee is handsome, intelligent, and sensitive. Though impulsive and immature, his idealism and passion make him an extremely likable character. He lives in the middle of a violent feud between his family and the Sanban's, but he is not at all interested in violence. His only interest is love. At the beginning of the play he is madly in love with a woman named Rosaline, but the instant he lays eyes on Kuki, he falls in love with her and forgets Rosaline. Thus, Shakespeare gives us every reason to question how real Wallabee's new love is, but Wally goes to extremes to prove the seriousness of his feelings. He secretly marries Kuki, the daughter of his father's worst enemy; he happily takes abuse from Ace; and he would rather die than live without his beloved. Wally is also an affectionate and devoted friend to his relative Joey, Hoagie, and Friar Maurice.

Juliet: Kuki- The daughter of Sanban and Lady Sanban. A beautiful thirteen-year-old girl, Kuki begins the play as a naïve child who has thought little about love and marriage, but she grows up quickly upon falling in love with Wally, the son of her family's great enemy. Because she is a girl in an aristocratic family, she has none of the freedom Wally has to roam around the city, climb over walls in the middle of the night, or get into swordfights. Nevertheless, she shows amazing courage in trusting her entire life and future to Wally, even refusing to believe the worst reports about him after he gets involved in a fight with her cousin. Kuki's closest friend and confidant is Abby, though she's willing to shut Abby out of her life the moment Abby turns against Wally.

Friar Lawrence: Maurice - A Franciscan friar, friend to both Wally and Kuki. Kind, civic-minded, a proponent of moderation, and always ready with a plan, Friar Maurice secretly marries the impassioned lovers in hopes that the union might eventually bring peace to Verona. As well as being a Catholic holy man, Friar Maurice is also an expert in the use of seemingly mystical potions and herbs.

Mercutio: Hoagie- A kinsman to the Prince, and Wally's close friend. One of the most extraordinary characters in all of Shakespeare's plays, Hoagie overflows with imagination, wit, and, at times, a strange, biting satire and brooding fervor. Hoagie loves wordplay, especially sexual double entendres. He can be quite hotheaded, and hates people who are affected, pretentious, or obsessed with the latest fashions. He finds Wally's romanticized ideas about love tiresome, and tries to convince Wally to view love as a simple matter of sexual appetite.

Nurse:(Abby is a grown up while Kuki is a kid; sorry but we thought Abby fit this role more than anyone else.) Abby-Kuki's nurse, the woman who breast-fed Kuki when she was a baby and has cared for Kuki her entire life. A vulgar, long-winded, and sentimental character, Abby provides comic relief with her frequently inappropriate remarks and speeches. But, until a disagreement near the play's end, Abby is Kuki's faithful confidante and loyal intermediary in Kuki's affair with Wally. She provides a contrast with Kuki, given that her view of love is earthy and sexual, whereas Kuki is idealistic and intense. Abby believes in love and wants Kuki to have a nice-looking husband, but the idea that Kuki would want to sacrifice herself for love is incomprehensible to her.

Tybalt: Ace because it had to be someone who hates Wally's guts.-A Sanban, Kuki's cousin on her mother's side. Vain, fashionable, supremely aware of courtesy and the lack of it, he becomes aggressive, violent, and quick to draw his sword when he feels his pride has been injured. Once drawn, his sword is something to be feared. He loathes Beatles.

Capulet: Mr Sanban (duh) - The patriarch of the Sanban family, father of Kuki, husband of Lady Sanban, and enemy, for unexplained reasons, of Beatles. He truly loves his daughter, though he is not well acquainted with Kuki's thoughts or feelings, and seems to think that what is best for her is a "good" match with Sandy. Often prudent, he commands respect and propriety, but he is liable to fly into a rage when either is lacking.

Lady Capulet: Mrs Sanban- Kuki's mother, Sanban's wife. A woman who herself married young (by her own estimation she gave birth to Kuki at close to the age of fourteen), she is eager to see her daughter marry Sandy. She is an ineffectual mother, relying on Abby for moral and pragmatic support.

Montague: Mr. Beatles-Wally's father, the patriarch of the Beatles clan and bitter enemy of Sanban. At the beginning of the play, he is chiefly concerned about Kuki's melancholy.

Lady Montague: Mrs Beatles-Wally's mother, Beatles's wife. She dies of grief after Wally is exiled from Verona.

Paris: Sandy (For obvious reasons)A kinsman of the Prince, and the suitor of Kuki most preferred by Sanban. Once Sanban has promised him he can marry Kuki, he behaves very presumptuous toward her, acting as if they are already married.

Benvolio: Joey - Beatles's nephew, Wally's cousin and thoughtful friend, he makes a genuine effort to defuse violent scenes in public places, though Hogue accuses him of having a nasty temper in private. He spends most of the play trying to help Wally get his mind off Rosaline, even after Wally has fallen in love with Kuki.

Prince Escalus: Nigel-The Prince of Verona. A kinsman of Beatles and Sandy. As the seat of political power in Verona, he is concerned about maintaining the public peace at all costs./

Friar John: Harvey-Friar John - A Franciscan friar charged by Friar Maurice with taking the news of Kuki's false death to Wally in Mantua. Friar Harvey is held up in a quarantined house, and the message never reaches Wally.

Balthasar: Tommy because we can't think of anyone else-Wally's dedicated servant, who brings Wally the news of Kuki's death, unaware that her death is a ruse

Sampson & Gregory: two OC's Sam and Greg because we can't think of anyone.-Two servants of the house of Sanban, who, like their master, hate the Beatles. At the outset of the play, they successfully provoke some Beatles men into a fight.

Abram: Lee-Beatles's servant, who fights with Sam and Greg in the first scene of the play.

The Apothecary: OC-An apothecary in Mantua. Had he been wealthier, he might have been able to afford to value his morals more than money, and refused to sell poison to Wally.

Peter: Paddy- A Sanban servant who invites guests to Sanban's feast and escorts Abby to meet with Wally. He is illiterate, and a bad singer.

Rosaline: she does not appear in the play so she will just be called Rosaline-The woman with whom Wally is infatuated at the beginning of the play. Rosaline never appears onstage, but it is said by other characters that she is very beautiful and has sworn to live a life of chastity.

The Chorus: Numbuh 74.239- The Chorus is a single character who, as developed in Greek drama, functions as a narrator offering commentary on the play's plot and themes.

** Okay so tell us what you think! Were debating on how to divide the chapters so you don't spend hours reading one scene. Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Act 1 scene 1 Verona A Public Place

****

Wally and Kuki

Don't own Romeo and Juliet that belongs to the greatest play writer in the world William Shakespeare. Will be written like his play so if thee do not like olden speak then thee shall nit read.

Buddy: Hey guys I'm just leaving; Shakespeare ain't my thing. *Walks out of Room*

Girls: Hey guys! And most of you know our mom was a major mythology nut, in addition she was a lover a Shakespeare; as kids she made all of us; (Quads, Beckah, and the twins) read Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet was mandatory to learn by heart, mom did, so us girls did so it will be line for line. It also will take place in Shakespearean times but with the characters so enjoy! First chap will be the cast and who they are for people who don't know the wonderful things about Romeo and Juliet.

Cast:

Romeo: Wally-

Juliet: Kuki-

Tybalt: Ace

Friar Lawrence: Maurice

Mercutio: Hoagie

Montague: Mr. Beatles-

Lady Montague:

Paris: Sandy (For obvious reasons)

Benvolio: Joey

Prince Escalus: Nigel

Friar John: Harvey-

Balthasar: Tommy

Sampson & Gregory: two OC's Sam and Greg because we can't think of anyone.

Abram: Lee

The Apothecary: OC

Peter: Paddy

Rosaline: she does not appear in the play so she will just be called Rosaline

The Chorus: Numbuh 74.239-

_'Two households, both alike in dignity,_

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.'

**SCENE I. Verona. A public place.**

Sam and Greg enter the house of Sanban, armed with swords, Sam speaks. "Greg, o' my word, we'll not carry coals."

Greg replied, looking at his friend."No, for then we should be colliers."

Sam replies. "I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw."

Greg speaks to his friend. "Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar."

Sam replied swinging his sword."I strike quickly, being moved."

Greg responds. "But thou art not quickly moved to strike." he says lunging toward him with his sword.

Sam replies. "A dog of the house of Beatles moves me."

Greg responds. "To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand: therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away."

"A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Beatles'." Said Sam swinging his sword.

Greg blocked his friends blow, "That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goes to the wall."

Sam replies. "True; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels, are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push Beatles' men from the wall, and thrust his maids to the wall."

Greg moved out of Sam's grasp as he swung his sword. "The quarrel is between our masters and us their men."

Sam responds, blocking his blow. "'Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: when I have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the maids, and cut off their heads."

Greg replies. "The heads of the maids?"

"Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads; take it in what sense thou wilt." says Sam

Greg replies. "They must take it in sense that feel it."

Sam replies with pride. "Me they shall feel while I am able to stand: and 'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh.

Greg responds. "'Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst, thou hadst been poor John. Draw thy tool! here comes two of the house of the Beatles." he said indicating Lee and Tommy who have just appeared.

Sam glances in the direction and speaks. "My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will back thee."

Greg looks at his friend. "How! turn thy back and run?"

"Fear me not." Sam says

Greg responds. "No, marry; I fear thee!"

"Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin."

"I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it a they list." said Greg.

"Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it." said Sam biting his finger. **(For those of you who do not know; biting your thumb to them is like us showing our middle finger, at least that's what Kelly told us...(Kelly is a friend she can be well...Kelly sometimes lol on with the story!)**

Lee, upon seeing Sam bite his thumb speaks. "Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?"

Sam replies smugly. "I do bite my thumb, sir."

Lee looked at Sam and questioned him. "Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" he asked.

Sam turns to Greg and speaks. "Is the law of our side, if I say ay?"

Greg responds flat out. "No."

Sam turns his attention back to Lee and speaks. "No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir."

Greg asks. "Do you quarrel, sir?"

"Quarrel sir! no, sir." Lee exclaims.

Sam responds. "If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you."

"No better." said Lee.

"Well, sir." says Sam.

"Say 'better:' here comes one of my master's kinsmen." says Greg.

"Yes, better, sir." says Sam

"You lie." says Lee.

"Draw, if you be men. Greg, remember thy swashing blow."

They began to fight just as Hoagie enters, he notices the three quarreling right away and speaks to them. "Part, fools! Put up your swords; you know not what you do."

They looked at each other and threw down their swords.

At that point Ace walked in and noticed the four, he spoke. "What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Hoagie, look upon thy death."

Hoagie responded "I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, Or manage it to part these men with me."

"What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, As I hate hell, all Beatles, and thee: Have at thee, coward!" Said Ace and they begin to fight with the Sam and Greg in which several of both houses, who join the fray; over time random citizens came bearing with them clubs.

A citizen spoke. "Clubs, bills, and partisans! strike! beat them down! Down with the Sanbans! down with the Beatles!

Then Sanban and Lady Sanban enter, coming to see what the ruckus was all about.

Sanban spoke. "What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!"

Lady Sanban replied. "A crutch, a crutch! why call you for a sword?"

"My sword, I say! Old Beatles is come, And flourishes his blade in spite of me."

Then Beatles and Lady Beatles come in. Sensing a fight, Lady Beatles tries to hold back her husband.

"Thou villain Sanban,-Hold me not, let me go." said Beatles

"Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe." said Lady Beatles strictly.

Then Nigel and his attendants walked in, upon seeing the fight Nigel spoke. "Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Profaners of this neighbour-stained steel,- Will they not hear? What, ho! you men, you beasts, That quench the fire of your pernicious rage With purple fountains issuing from your veins, On pain of torture, from those bloody hands Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground, And hear the sentence of your moved prince. Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word, By thee, old Sanban, and Beatles, Have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our streets, And made Verona's ancient citizens Cast by their grave beseeming ornaments, To wield old partisans, in hands as old, Canker'd with peace, to part your canker'd hate: If ever you disturb our streets again, Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace. For this time, all the rest depart away: You Sanban; shall go along with me: And, Beatles, come you this afternoon, To know our further pleasure in this case, To old Free-town, our common judgment-place. Once more, on pain of death, all men depart."

Everyone quietly leaves except for Beatles, Lady Beatles and Joey.

Beatles speaks to Joey. "Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach? Speak, nephew, were you by when it began?"

Joey responds. "Here were the servants of your adversary, And yours, close fighting ere I did approach: I drew to part them: in the instant came The fiery Ace, with his sword prepared, Which, as he breathed defiance to my ears, He swung about his head and cut the winds, Who nothing hurt withal hiss'd him in scorn: While we were interchanging thrusts and blows, Came more and more and fought on part and part, Till prince Nigel came, who parted either part."**(Hehe who woulda thunk, Prince Nigel lol sorry on with the story)**

Lady Beatles looked at her nephew and spoke. "O, where is Wallabee? saw you him to-day? Right glad I am he was not at this fray."

Joey responded. "Madam, an hour before the worshipp'd sun Peer'd forth the golden window of the east, A troubled mind drave me to walk abroad; Where, underneath the grove of sycamore That westward rooteth from the city's side, So early walking did I see your son: Towards him I made, but he was ware of me And stole into the covert of the wood: I, measuring his affections by my own, That most are busied when they're most alone, Pursued my humour not pursuing his, And gladly shunn'd who gladly fled from me."

Beatles spoke. "Many a morning hath he there been seen, With tears augmenting the fresh morning dew. Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs; But all so soon as the all-cheering sun Should in the furthest east begin to draw The shady curtains from Aurora's bed, Away from the light steals home my heavy son, And private in his chamber pens himself, Shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out And makes himself an artificial night: Black and portentous must this humour prove, Unless good counsel may the cause remove."

Joey looked up at his uncle and spoke. "My noble uncle, do you know the cause?"

Beatles replied. "I neither know it nor can learn of him."

"Have you importuned him by any means?"

"Both by myself and many other friends: But he, his own affections' counsellor, Is to himself-I will not say how true- But to himself so secret and so close, So far from sounding and discovery, As is the bud bit with an envious worm, Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air, Or dedicate his beauty to the sun. Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow. We would as willingly give cure as know." said Beatles to his nephew.

Then Wally enters.

Joey speaks. "See, where he comes: so please you, step aside; I'll know his grievance, or be much denied."

"I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away." said Beatles to his wife as they walked away.

Joey looked at his cousin. "Good-morrow, cousin."

"Is the day so young?"

"But new struck nine."

"Ay me! sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?"

"It was. What sadness lengthens Wally's hours?"

"Not having that, which, having, makes them short." Wally replied.

"In love?" Joey questioned.

"Out-" said Wally.

"Of love."

"Out of her favour, where I am in love."

"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!"

"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh?" said Wally.

"No, coz, I rather weep."

"Good heart, at what?"

"At thy good heart's oppression."

"Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown Doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: What is it else? a madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet. Farewell, my coz." said Wally.

"Soft! I will go along; An if you leave me so, you do me wrong."

"Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here; This is not Wallabee, he's some other where."

"Tell me in sadness, who is that you love." said Joey.

"What, shall I groan and tell thee?"

"Groan! why, no. But sadly tell me who."

"Bid a sick man in sadness make his will: Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill! In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman."

"I aim'd so near, when I supposed you loved."

"A right good mark-man! And she's fair I love."

"A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit."

"Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit With Cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit; And, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd, From love's weak childish bow she lives unharm'd. She will not stay the siege of loving terms, Nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, Nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold: O, she is rich in beauty, only poor, That when she dies with beauty dies her store." said Wally.

"Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?"

"She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste, For beauty starved with her severity Cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, To merit bliss by making me despair: She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow Do I live dead that live to tell it now."

"Be ruled by me, forget to think of her." said Joey

"O, teach me how I should forget to think."

"By giving liberty unto thine eyes; Examine other beauties."

"'Tis the way To call hers exquisite, in question more: These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows Being black put us in mind they hide the fair; He that is strucken blind cannot forget The precious treasure of his eyesight lost: Show me a mistress that is passing fair, What doth her beauty serve, but as a note Where I may read who pass'd that passing fair? Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget."

"I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt." said Joey

**OKAY REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! we hope it's okay, it's been so long since we had to recite Romeo and Juliet, and we never were really good with reciting the lines of the convo with Romeo and Benvolio AKA Wally and Joey, so please review and tell us how we are doing!**


End file.
